


El coleccionista.

by deerbear



Category: EXO (Band), Luhan - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final, Jongin se ha convertido una sombra más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El coleccionista.

**Author's Note:**

> Título: El coleccionista.  
> Pareja: Kai & Luhan (KaiLu).  
> Rating: NC-13  
> Género: crack!fic, demons!au  
> Número de palabras: +700 (Oneshot).  
> Nota de autora: No sé qué es esto, sólo es un fic raro con lenguaje aún más raro que salió luego de vi Kuroshitsuji, ese live action que quedó raro lmao. Y es KaiLu, para no variar lmao. Ojalá les guste ♥

Jongin siente la brisa acariciarle las mejillas, la luna se muestra elegante y silenciosa en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, y el ruido mudo de la noche sepulta todo en la penumbra. Los árboles permanecen quietos, es una noche sin viento; el aroma a tierra húmeda se cuela en su alcoba, como un perfume natural en el que Jongin se deleita.  
  
Las flamas largas y ardientes de las velas iluminan la estancia, y las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo acarician el suelo de madera pulida. La puerta tallada de cedro se abre detrás de él con un pequeño chirrido y sabe que no está solo en el interior de la oscura y enorme alcoba victoriana.  
  
—Mi señor… —es de nuevo esa voz suave y dulce como la miel. Esa que se ha vuelto una adicción escuchar. Jongin mira por encima de su hombro por un segundo para deleitarse en secreto con la visión siniestra y galante de aquél hermoso ente de piel color alabastro y largo cabello cobrizo. Jongin redirige sus ojos al exterior, aunque no ve realmente la densa oscuridad de la noche, sino que sus sentidos se han concentrado en percibir los sigilosos pasos de aquella dorada presencia—. Mi señor —vuelve a escuchar, esta vez en su oído, y unos pequeños y tibios labios le acarician el cuello. Luego siente el aliento cálido contra su piel y Jongin se tensa, cada fibra de su cuerpo contrayéndose dentro de él.  
  
—Perturbas la noche, Luhan, déjala existir —murmura Jongin en voz baja, sólo para que el hombre detrás de él pueda escucharle.  
  
—Mi señor, ¿por qué mira a la noche como si la envidiara? ¿Es que hay algo que desee de ella? —la voz de Luhan se escucha ahogada contra la seda de su ropa, transmitiéndole el calor de su aliento. Jongin niega silencioso con la cabeza y gira sobre sus talones para apreciar el rostro pequeño y angelical que se muestra delante de él; ahí, con los labios partidos y los ojos inocentes, está Luhan. El creador de todos sus anhelos y fantasías, de cada sinuoso pecado que se proyecta en su pérfida alma.  
  
Sin embargo, aquella infantil mirada y la suavidad de sus labios no son más que una máscara. Un velo blanco que cubre muerte y oscuridad. Una cortina de humo que oculta los más crueles crímenes. Jongin alza la mano lentamente hasta acariciar la fragilidad de aquél engaño y su calidez es tan familiar como adictiva. Luhan sonríe, estirando sus rosáceos labios y le entrega una mirada profunda y magnética que lo engulle como un agujero negro.  
  
—La envidio, de verdad —responde Jongin a media voz, un susurro que le escala por la garganta—. La envidio porque eres parte de ella y no de mí.  
  
La expresión de Luhan no se conmueve y en su lugar, se pone de puntitas para estar más cerca de sus ojos, hasta que la tibia nariz de aquél ser toca la suya, fría por el aire nocturno.  
  
—Mi señor —lo seduce Luhan; su respiración acariciándole los labios—, entrégame tu alma y serás parte de mí en consecuencia. No envidiarás más nunca a la noche; seré tuyo tanto como serás mío. Y me acompañarás a los más recónditos y prohibidos lugares. Mi oscuridad será tu penumbra. Tu corazón latirá entre mis manos, no habrá sitio donde estaré yo en que faltarás tú.  
  
Jongin casi se deja tomar por las suaves manos que construye el recital de Luhan, cada palabra tejiendo la trampa en  la que Jongin debe caer algún día.  
  
—Impaciente, siempre tan impaciente. Tú y yo tenemos acuerdos; si me entrego ahora a tus falsas promesas, ¿qué será de mis venganzas, Luhan? Esos huecos en la tierra, esas tumbas que esperan por pecadores para saciarse de sus huesos, ¿qué haré con ellas, Luhan?  
  
El pequeño demonio se enreda en su torso como la hiedra, su pecho queda aprisionado contra los brazos níveos de Luhan.  
  
—Esos sepulcros permanecerán hambrientos, mi señor, pero, ¿no es eso un sacrificio soportable cuando se puede alimentar tu codicia?  
  
—Mi codicia —responde Jongin con amargura llenando su boca y carcomiéndole la lengua—; esa codicia que por ti me consume, puede esperar, Luhan.  
  
—Eso es una mentira, mi señor… —murmura Luhan contra sus labios, seduciéndole la boca, llamándolo al pecado—Déjame poseerte para siempre.  
  
Y la luz de la vida se apaga cuando la calidez que emana de los pequeños y peligrosos labios del demonio lo absorbe sin más.  
  
Al final, Jongin se ha convertido una sombra más para aquél coleccionista de almas.


End file.
